


Pancakes

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo gets up early to get a little quiet time before his husband and kids wake up, but it doesn't quite work out that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



Jo woke up with his beautiful husband beside him, aware that he was the luckiest man in the world. He slipped out of bed, making sure not to disturb Marcus, before checking that the kids were still sleeping.

The day they had adopted the twins was the happiest day of his life, a little boy and a little girl, Emil and Emilie. They were only a few weeks old when they came to live with them and now, seven years later, they were one happy family.

Jo wouldn't change it for the world, not even after the year of sleepless nights and changing nappies. He envied Marcus' ability to sleep through the babies crying, although the apocalypse could come and Marcus would only roll over before going back to sleep.

At least Marcus was a good father when he was awake, even if it meant that Jo had to sneak the kids' sweeties through the week because he didn't want to hear Marcus telling them about lördagsgodis again. Jo knew that it was harmless but he liked being able to reward the kids when they did well at school, and tiny packets of gummi bears weren't exactly going to make them fat.

Although Jo was happy that Marcus and the kids slept late on the weekends, which meant that he could have a little bit of peace and quiet to himself, a chance to read before the kids, or Marcus, were awake.

He made himself a cup of tea and while the kettle boiled he admired all the kids' artwork stuck to the fridge door, he was so proud of them. Jo got comfy on the sofa, curled up with a book while the house was silent. Only the occasional sound of the heating clicking in and out could be heard.

Jo was thinking about making another cup of tea when there was the sound of something crashing to the floor and Jo dashed upstairs, noticing that the door to the study was open. It should have been locked, the kids weren't allowed in there because of all the trophies, it was just too dangerous.

Jo rushed in to see Emil and Emilie holding the broken trophy, and Emil had a cut on his arm.

"We're sorry daddy. We didn't mean to break it." Emilie had tears in her eyes and Jo sat down next to her, cuddling her in close.

"It's okay sweetie, it can be fixed." Jo gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning to Emil, he was cowering in the corner and it broke Jo's heart to see him like that. "But first, we need to get a plaster for your brother."

Emilie nodded and Jo put his hand out for Emil to take, which he accepted reluctantly. He led them both to the bathroom where the first aid kit was, and sat Emil on the edge of the bath while he found out the plasters.

It didn't take long to clean Emil's cut and he put on the plaster that had cars and trucks on it before giving it a kiss. "All better?"

Emil nodded and Jo gave him a big hug, he was getting too old to be carried but that didn't stop Jo picking him up. Emilie took his hand and he carefully walked down the stairs, sitting Emil down on a chair in the kitchen as Emilie climbed up onto the chair next to him. "Who wants pancakes?"

"Yay!" The kids cheered and Jo listened for any sound of Marcus waking up but there was nothing.

Jo got them both a glass of milk as he made up the batter for the pancakes, watching them both carefully once the oil was heating in the pan. The sizzle as the first drop of batter hit the pan was nice, and the smell of it filled the air with its sweet doughy aroma.

He got the kids to watch as he flipped the pancake in the pan, and the cheered as it landed, he'd never lost a pancake yet. Jo grabbed the plates as the pan warmed up again for the next pancake.

"Who wants the first one?"

Emil looked at Emilie and nodded. "Emilie should have the first one."

Jo gave her the plate and put the chocolate spread and the syrup on the table and watched as Emilie tried to decide which one that she wanted. Jo went back to making pancakes as she poured a lot of the syrup onto her plate.

They'd all had three pancakes each when there was the sound of footsteps upstairs and Jo knew that Marcus must be awake. He piled the remaining pancakes on a plate and put the kettle back on to make coffee for him, even though Marcus put on a brave face for the kids, Jo knew that he needed his coffee before he was able to function.

Marcus wandered into the kitchen and was stunned by the sight of his beautiful family, his wonderful husband pouring his coffee and his two little angels smiling and happy. He gave the kids a hug before giving Jo a kiss on the cheek, and he felt so grateful that he had them in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
